Spectre: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack
}} }} Spectre: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack album to the 24th James Bond film of the same name. Released by Universal Music Classics on 23 October 2015 in the United Kingdom and on 6 November 2015 in the United States, the music was composed by Thomas Newman, who previously composed the soundtrack of the 23rd Bond film Skyfall, making him the third composer after John Barry and David Arnold (and the first non-British composer) to score more than one film in the series. The film's theme song "Writing's on the Wall" performed by Sam Smith is the fourth theme song (not counting instrumental-only theme songs) that doesn't feature the title of its film in the lyrics. It is also the third song after "You Know My Name" (2006) and "Skyfall" (2012) that did not appear on the film's official soundtrack album. Development Thomas Newman returned as Spectre s composer. Rather than composing the score once the film had moved into post-production, Newman worked during filming. The theatrical trailer released in July 2015 contained a rendition of John Barry's On Her Majesty's Secret Service theme. Mendes revealed that the final film would have more than one hundred minutes of music. In September 2015 it was announced that Sam Smith and regular collaborator Jimmy Napes had written the film's title theme, "Writing's on the Wall", with Smith performing it for the film. The song was released later that month where it received mixed reviews from critics and fans, particularly in comparison to Adele's "Skyfall". It became the first Bond theme to reach number one in the UK Singles Chart. Track listing | total_length = 79:29 |- | title1 = Los Muertos Vivos Estan | note1 = featuring Tambuco | length1 = 2:46 |- | title2 = Vauxhall Bridge | length2 = 2:18 |- | title3 = The Eternal City | length3 = 4:32 |- | title4 = Donna Lucia | length4 = 2:02 |- | title5 = A Place Without Mercy | length5 = 1:03 |- | title6 = Backfire | length6 = 4:52 |- | title7 = Crows Klinik | length7 = 1:41 |- | title8 = The Pale King | length8 = 2:54 |- | title9 = Madeleine | length9 = 2:57 |- | title10 = Kite in a Hurricane | length10 = 2:08 |- | title11 = Snow Plane | length11 = 5:23 |- | title12 = L'Americain | length12 = 1:41 |- | title13 = Secret Room | length13 = 5:21 |- | title14 = Hinx | length14 = 1:20 |- | title15 = Writing's on the Wall (Instrumental) | length15 = 2:09 |- | title16 = Silver Wraith | length16 = 2:14 |- | title17 = A Reunion | length17 = 5:34 |- | title18 = Day of the Dead | note18 = featuring Tambuco | length18 = 1:24 |- | title19 = Tempus Fugit | length19 = 1:20 |- | title20 = Safe House | length20 = 3:54 |- | title21 = Blindfold | length21 = 1:27 |- | title22 = Careless | length22 = 4:37 |- | title23 = Detonation | length23 = 3:52 |- | title24 = Westminster Bridge | length24 = 4:13 |- | title25 = Out of Bullets | length25 = 1:50 |- | title26 = Spectre (End Title) | length26 = 5:36 | description = |- }} See also * James Bond music * Outline of James Bond References External links Category:Soundtrack albums from James Bond films Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios Category:Thomas Newman albums Category:2015 soundtracks Category:2010s film soundtracks Category:Spectre